How
by Raining Secure
Summary: Title suck I know. She had caved into lust and she didn't care. DiedaraxHinataxItachi. Citus scented.
1. How

A/N: Here something I came up with when I tried to write a start paragraph for Motherless. But yeah. Might try to continue this but for those who read Motherless can you guess what its about now? I'll try to update my other fics soon as possible.

Warnings: Citrus scented. DiedaraxHinataxItachi don't like don't read.

She couldn't remember how she was able to pull her 'big brother' into a stunt like this she didn't even remember what they did to get in this position. With her between 'big brother' and the Diedara but it didn't matter now.

It didn't matter that they were in Diedara's room messing up Diedara-kun's sheets all because she sneezed. How did she know that sneezing could bring out such lust from the two men she was much acquainted with. It didn't matter that in the beginning Diedara-kun was playing with her.

It didn't matter that this was all an accident. Diedara didn't meant to kiss her in front of Itachi. To him all that matters now is to hear dear Hinata-chan scream his name in pleasure or to beg for more. He didn't mean to lust after Itachi-sama's 'baby sister'. It just happen. He didn't care that his bed was broken. He didn't care that they were on the floor. He didn't care.

She couldn't place why they were doing this but she liked this. While her 'big brother' biting her neck and his hands slowly moving down her figure memorizing every curve and bump. While Deidara was kissing her deeply and their tongues fighting. She felt Diedara-kun's hands dive under her shirt lightly touching her everywhere. 

Itachi couldn't place why he was messing with his 'sister' in such a manner. For a second he wandered if Hinata-chan knew what she was doing? What she was giving up willing? Though for only a second he wondered but it changed once Hinata moaned about the shower. Which was only several feet away. She knew what she was doing and she caved into lust but hadn't they all. When she came here he wonder why Leader-sama let her stay. Even with all the chances she could have left she stayed. Even when her teacher found her not to long ago she stayed even though it meant her own demise Hinata-chan stayed. 


	2. Morning

When she woke up she woke up to a mess. Not in the literal meaning but in the form of being tangled between two bodies and naked. No, usually for her she would 1) blush an awful red and faint, 2) scream at the top of her lungs or 3) try her best to quietly get up and leave. Sadly though she did none of the above instead she laid there thinking about how she acted to get in her situation. The only conclusion was that she wasn't strong enough to live in the world fit for a Hyuga princess. She wasn't very strong, pretty, or smart but she was caring.

But here she was next to her 'big brother' and Diedara-kun. She felt different somehow as if she found her niche, where she was somehow stronger than the men beside her. That she was somehow not a nuisance to everyone around but something different, something positive. Or at least that is how she felt. She wanted nothing more in life than to feel that she was wanted or at least useful. She wanted however to more than a simple 'house wife' or some kind of servant.

Carefully she gotten up from the floor without stirring her 'partners'. Closing the door behind her she slid back down to the floor. She remembered that today was going to be her sister's 14th birthday. Closing her eyes a single tear shed from her eyes and she smiled. She wondered if they all gave up on finding her like Naruto and Sakura had to give up on finding Sasuke. She hoped they did.

Its been years since she even set a foot in Kohana, three years since Itachi and Sasuke had gotten into another fight,(neither brother died) and almost one year since she saw Shino. Who thankfully kept his promise and hadn't utter a word about Atkatsuki's hideout. Its been a while since she had a day to herself. Turning her gaze outside she smiled she knew just what she wanted to do that day.

Opening the door she found that luckily for her both men were still asleep. Grabbing a jacket she quietly sneaked out of the room. As she did she bumped into Tobi. He looked at her quizzically and then turned his head to the side.

"You were loud last night. Did you have a bad nightmare?"

A sweat drop formed on Hinata's head and she smiled uttering a small yes.

"O.k. but why are you in Diedara-sama's room?"

"I sleepwalk," Hinata said sarcastically. To which Tobi didn't notice. Instead he followed Hinata out. Looking over her shoulder Hinata gave Tobi a small smile as she uttered. "You know Diedara-sensei won't like it if you are unsupervised with me." Tobi just shrugged.

Not a very good chapter and I have no idea were this is going to. Hopefully someone liked this chapter. I'll try to write more chapters soon but I've been so busy its not even funny. Oh, well. Until next time Raining Secure signing out


End file.
